Um conto de Natal
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: ...E James nunca gostou tanto do parapeito da janela dos Evans.


**Um conto de Natal**

Desde o começo da Era Industrial, o fim de semana é esperado com toda ansiedade pelas pessoas. James Potter não era a exceção a regra.

Mas naquele sábado em especial, ele ainda não tinha certeza se estava animado ou temeroso. Mesmo sendo um preguiçoso feriado, e a maioria das pessoas sensatas ainda estivessem na cama. Aliás, provavelmente a única pessoa em toda Londres que poderia superá-lo em matéria de ansiedade era uma moça de longos cabelos ruivos que caminhava ao seu lado, apressada.

"Vamos logo, James, por favor!"

"Lily", ele suspirou, "são nove horas da manhã, e já pegamos ns três ônibus e um...como é o nome mesmo daquela coisa? Taquichoo?"

"Táxi", ela corrigiu.

"Isso aí", ele concordou "um táxi...quando seria muito mais _simples_ aparatar na sua casa, ou usar o pó de flu, não?"

Ele não iria negar que estava cansado. Não quando achava que as coisas trouxas eram simplesmente...complicadas demais. Ele podia estar ainda dormindo, se não fosse por isso.

E quando Lily, mesmo sabendo disso, preferia aquele modo de fazer as coisas.

"Sim, claro...e estragar o nosso combinado, não é mesmo? Lembra?"

Sim, era óbvio que ele lembrava, senão, não estaria ali. O feliz feriado de Natal em que eles comunicariam seu casamento aos pais de Lily. Maravilha.

Não que ele não gostasse do senhor e da senhora Evans. Os considerava pessoas maravilhosas, e em situações normais, sua estima estaria em nível alto. Era apenas o mau-humor matinal crônico misturado com o medo da reação deles com a notícia. Nunca se sabe quando um pai superprotetor pode não gostar de ver as coisas ficando sérias entre sua princesa e um cara... bem, um cara como ele ou qualquer cara. Lembrou-se da vez em que achou que levaria um Crucio do pai de Alice quando eles namoraram rapidamente, no terceiro ano, e ele teve a infeliz idéia de comunicar formalmente a família dela. Admirava a coragem de Frank em ter ido pedir a moça em casamento e principalmente, ter saído vivo disso.

O fato é que hoje ele e Alice não passavam de amigos e o namoro não durou muito tempo depois do 'comunicado'. Mas restou o trauma. Lembrou-se das mãos suando frio quando foi para a casa de Lily pela primeira vez. Fato que trouxas não possuíam varinha, mas apenas Merlin sabe quais armas eles não deviam ter inventado para substituir isso...

Certo, ele lembrou a si mesmo de que ele foi bem recebido daquela vez e em todas as outras que se seguiram, e que até agora, nunca tinha sido envenenado ou algo parecido. E que ele estava sendo um pouco exagerado. Só um pouco.

Respirou fundo, e a voz de Lily o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Chegamos".

"Sério?"

Ao ver a expressão dela, ele olhou ao redor. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem notara a casa dos Evans bem ali, à sua frente.

"O que deu em você?".

"Hein?".

"Você passou o caminho inteiro distraído, nem ouvia o que eu te falava".

"Ah, desculpe. O que era?".

"Nada importante, mas e você? No que estava pensando?".

Em como sobreviver depois que entrasse na casa, ele esteve a um passo de dizer, quando respirou fundo e sorriu da forma mais segura que podia conseguir naquele instante.

"Nada importante também".

Lily sorriu, confiante, quase como se lesse seus pensamentos. Às vezes ele realmente acreditava que ela fosse capaz disso.

"Vai dar tudo certo".

"Vai sim".

Ele realmente estava implorando internamente que desse.

* * *

Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nos Evans era a tranqüilidade com que tudo ali parecia ser regido. E a neve caindo no parapeito das janelas, e se acumulando ali até o começo da primavera, quase que como por descuido. A casa dos Potters sempre fervilhava com parentes e amigos, e sua mãe colocara um feitiço que impedia a neve de se acumular pelos cantos da casa –e isso incluía os parapeitos.

Por mais sem sentido que fosse, ele sempre sentira falta daquela neve. Embora admitisse que os almoços de Natal da sua família eram bem mais animados. Não que acreditasse que o Natal fosse mesmo a data milagrosa da qual falavam, de jeito algum. Para ele, o Natal era um dia de se divertir, sem trabalho, sem escola, e alguns presentes, além de tudo. Milagres não existiam, mas aquilo bastava.

"E como vai o trabalho, James?", o sr. Evans perguntou bem humorado "A vida de policial buxo deve ser bem mais corrida do que a de um policial normal, por assim dizer".

Ele e Lily tinham chegado ao acordo comum de que os Evans não precisavam saber da Guerra que corria. Não havia sentido em preocupá-los, apenas a preocupação constante em manter a casa protegida por feitiços; embora eles jamais suspeitassem de que o local tivesse algo além de uma filha mágica. Além disso, Lily também era uma auror, e se já é difícil para um trouxa entender como a filha pode ser tão diferente, saber que ela está em pleno perigo por causa disso é meio demais para qualquer um.

"Ah, tranqüilo sr. Evans. Algumas confusões corriqueiras, nada mais".

Debaixo da mesa, sua mão segurou a de Lily, e a apertou levemente.

"Mas, que tipo de confusões podem acontecer quando você resolve tudo com um toque de varinha?".

James olhou para a moça loira e com cara de cavalo, que falava com um forte desdém na voz. Nunca entendera porque Petúnia, a irmã caçula de Lily, o detestava tanto. Mas desde o primeiro dia em que ele aparecera ali, para pedir Lily oficialmente em namoro, Petúnia parecia ter criado planos em planos para infernizá-lo. Eles iam desde a vez em que ela colocara sal em seu chá em vez do açúcar (e depois daquele dia, ele passou a ter o cuidado de manter o açucareiro bem em vista), a perguntas irônicas e culminaram no par de meias com uma aparência estranha que ele recebera de Natal naquela tarde. Mas a menina já tinha 15 anos e para todo o restante do mundo, ele reparara, ela se comportava como uma verdadeira dama. O problema, como ela sutilmente tentava jogar na sua cara com aqueles pequenos gestos, era ele. Única e exclusivamente ele.

"Exatamente o fato de uns babacas acharem que podem tudo por estar com uma varinha, Petúnia. As coisas não são tão simples assim".

Lily respondeu rápido. Bem, de certa forma, era exatamente a verdade no momento.

"Duvido que não sejam".

"Petúnia, já chega. Acho que o trabalho de policial deve ser algo difícil de qualquer maneira, afinal de contas. Mas, já que a sua irmã e o namorado dela escolheram..." a sra Evans falou, preocupada. Uma das únicas coisas que ela realmente não conseguia entender no mundo bruxo era como a sua princesinha resolvera seguir o caminho de uma guardiã da Lei.

E, pelo menos até a Guerra acabar, era melhor que ela nem mesmo fizesse idéia do motivo. Uma rápida troca de olhares com Lily e James sabia que precisava mudar de assunto. Então, por que não tomar coragem e ir direto ao motivo principal da ida? Afinal de contas, vieram de uma longa linhagem de Gryffindors valorosos e... céus, por que raios ele tinha que estar tremendo?

"Falando em namoro, sr e sra Evans... eu e Lily, er, bem... nós temos um comunicado a fazer".

Sua mão apertou a de Lily com mais força, e ele teve certeza de que a ruiva estava se controlando para não rir da sua cara. Ótimo, muito engraçado, afinal.

Os olhares indagadores dos pais dela davam a deixa para que prosseguisse. Ele respirou fundo, e pensou em todos os seus ancestrais que fizeram a casa vermelho-e-dourada se orgulhar, e em como ele fazia parte deles. Era conhecido entre os aurores pela sua coragem contra os Comensais, e onde ela estava agora, que precisava dela para algo ainda mais importante?

"Er, bem...eu e Lily estamos morando juntos já faz um tempo, e...".

"Um ano, dois meses e doze dias, acho. Seja direto, James", a voz de tédio de Petúnia o interrompeu.

Okay, ele devia ter quebrado a varinha de Merlim para ter uma cunhada tão insuportável assim. Respirou fundo, e fingiu ignorar a risadinha baixa de Lily. Apenas não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando concordou em ser ele em dar o comunicado aos pais _dela_. Alguma noção estúpida de cavalheirismo, que ele já estava pretendendo guardar bem no fundo de uma gaveta mental, e se lembrar de jamais tirá-la dali na próxima vez que se sentisse tentando em ser gentil.

"Enfim, eu, bem...".

"Se pretende pedir a mão da minha filha em casamento, é melhor aprender a respirar, rapaz".

Toda a mesa explociu em risadas, até mesmo Petúnia. James, entretanto, ficou olhando de um para o outro, pasmo, sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu que corava enquanto Lily o abraçava.

"Eu... estava tão na cara assim?".

"Você estava exatamente igual a mim quando fui pedir a Michelle em casamento", explicou o sr. Evans olhando carinhosamente para a mãe de Lily.

"Ahn... certo".

Ele fitou o chão por alguns segundos, antes de lhe ocorrer.

"Mas, então..." ele parou, a fala suspensa esperando por uma afirmação que veio com um sorriso e o aceno de cabeça do sr. Evans.

"Bem vindo à família, James. Só cuide bem da minha princesa".

"Ei, mãe, olha aquele passarinho no parapeito da janela!".

A atenção de todos se voltou para um pequeno pardal que bicava o vidro, como se procurasse alguma coisa em meio à neve. Com toda a atenção longe de si, James suspirou de alívio. Estava vivo. E oficialmente, agora era i futuro marido de Lily Evans. Estava feliz.

Tão feliz que não notou a piscadela cúmplice de Lily para os pais, nem as risadinhas disfarçadas de Petúnia, porque a única coisa que importava no momento era o pequeno pardal na janela e o resto do dia de Natal.

E James nunca gostou tanto dos parapeitos cheios de neve da casa dos Evans, nem nunca sentiu tanta gratidão para um passarinho como naquele instante.

Enfim, era Natal. E ele estava noivo da mulher mais fantástica que conhecia. O Natal realmente era capaz de fazer alguns milagres, afinal.

_N/A: Bem, Letty, peço desculpas como a amiga secreta atrasada da Raven, e espero que você goste da fic. Nunca tinha escrito J/L, e não sei se ela está algo decente, mas foi feita com muito carinho. Ah, também não sei se o nome da mãe da Lily era Michelle, mas se não for e existir um nome oficial, por favor, me perdoe pelo engano. Beijos._


End file.
